


Not Fragile Like Flower, Fragile Like A Bomb

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: "...This still does not give you the right to be here Bjørn. You willNOTjust betakingwhat you are after. I amNOTa fragile little flower!"
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally gotta give some love to my boy Bjørn, after all he was my first love on the show...Before his half brothers were introduced 😍  
>   
>   
> If I'm being totally honest Floki was, is, and will forever be my first love from the show...but not in like a romantical way... sure I would run away with him, definitely marry him, and give him all the babies if he wanted 🤣 but like, I'm not even really physically attracted to him, sure I find him to be adorable, BUT I think that's just cuz he's so flippin weird LOL I like weird. I don't know. 🤷 He's definitely too skinny for my taste tho LOL  
>  **...well, that was an off topic rant**

After an arduous day fighting alongside Lagertha and your fellow shield maidens, you finally return back to your home. Too tired and sore, you don't even bother to light a lantern nor start a fire, you just begin removing your bloody armor and tattered clothing.

Suddenly you feel two hands grab at you from the darkness, quickly you turn, grabbing the knife still at your side.  
"Whoa!" you hear echo in the still of the night.  
"Bjørn?!" you call out with much confusion.  
He lights the lantern in the corner, illuminating his face and your nude upper torso, quickly you grab a blanket to cover yourself.  
"Bjørn?! What the fuck?!"  
The smug smile on his face just enrages you more, and you grip the knife harder.  
"Calm down Y/N!"  
"You sneak in to _my_ house, and tell ME to _calm down_?!"  
"It's a compliment, really."  
You scoff, "What is? You coming here, to my home, uninvited..?"  
"Well yes, I uh- I saw you on the battlefield today, fighting alongside my mother, and I must say I cannot get it out of my head."  
"That is all well and good, but I am sure you are not here to talk about your mother." you say sarcastically.  
He looks at you sideways, and takes a step in your direction.  
You pause, but only for a moment "...I guess _maybe_ thank you for the compliment, BUT this still does not give you the right to be here Bjørn. You will NOT just be _taking_ what you are after. I am NOT a fragile little flower!"  
You press the knife to his chest.  
"No..." tuts his tongue "...Not fragile like a flower, fragile like a fucking bomb!"  
His hand grabs at yours, holding the knife at his chest.

Nothing is said for a several moments, until finally he whispers  
"Now, tell me you wish me to go, and I will go." His other hand, wraps around your back, pulling you impossibly close. You just melt in to his blue eyes, till his voice again breaks the silence.  
"Y/N, I see the way you stare at me sometimes... tell me truthfully, would I really be _taking_ anything?"  
His hips thrust in to yours to accentuate the word.  
Without even realizing it, you drop the knife.

Your lips first meet with messy passion, but you pull away abruptly, nearly aggravated with yourself...  
"Do not think for a moment-"  
His mouth clashes back with yours, cutting off your sentence, and taking your breath away. Any thoughts or misgivings about the situation have completely left your mind for the moment...

Bjørn grabs you in his arms and gently places you down on your bed. Crawling on top of you, he spreads soft kisses across your bare chest. As he begins to pull down your pants, he exclaims with concern "Oh shit Y/N, you are bleeding!" noticing the slice in your thigh that you nearly forgot getting in earlier battle. You watch as he licks at the blood, the sensation making you wince with pain, yet moan with pleasure all at the same time. Quickly he pulls off his shirt, crafting a makeshift dressing, and he continues on with his kisses.

Grabbing a knife from his belt, he slides it up under your panties at the hip. The cold steel causes your body to react, covering every inch with goosebumps, as your back arches slightly off the bed. Bjørn slices swiftly pulling the garment away in his teeth with a low growl. But as his tongue meets your warmth, your whole body tenses stiff as a board. He lifts his head, looking at you, but you're unaware because you've already hidden away your face under your very sweaty palms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/N, are...are you ok?"  
You nod yes, not removing your hands...  
He calls your name again, sing-song-ing-ly... You peak through your fingers and watch him crawl up by your side. "Hey, hey, hey" he whispers "What is wrong?"  
You just shrug your shoulders and shake your head, still not removing your hands.  
He pries one hand away, revealing your beet red face. "Aww dove, please talk to me."  
"No..." you mumble "... It's too embarrassing, you will make fun."  
"What?! No! Please... Try me."  
You've reverted back to covering your face already at this point "NO!" you practically yell.  
"Wha-what if I snuff out the light? Then it is like I am not here, and you can just talk, and I can just listen..."

You nod yes, so he does. When the light is out you feel him crawl back in to bed next to you... After a few deep breaths you finally muster up the courage and quietly blurt it out:.  
"I have never been with a man."

You both sit there in the dark and silence until you finally snap and shout:  
"Ok! This was a horrible idea! Bjørn please just leave! Not being able to see your face was far worse than actually seeing it!".  
You begin to somewhat ramble under your breath:  
_"I have never been so embarrassed! A son of Ragnar?! What was I thinking?!"_.  
Realizing he had not even budged, you shout:  
"For the love of the gods! Bjørn! Please go!" 

You feel his lips meet yours but shove him away.  
"Y/N, I do not have a problem with this."  
"Then why did you not say anything Bjørn?!"  
"With Odin, himself as my witness, I did not think you wanted me too! I thought that was why you wanted the light out!" he nearly yells, sounding somewhat frustrated.

You cover yourself up and relight the lantern...  
"Well, do you have anything to say now?"  
He pauses and a smile makes its way across his face "Sooooo have you ever been with a woman?"  
You smack him playfully on his chest "Gods no!"  
"Well, the way you said _'with a man'_ I was just asking... *he chuckles* ...What was with all the big talk earlier by the way?"

"It was NOT just talk, I _AM_ tough, I could still kill you, do not dare question that! One thing has NOTHING to do with the other! Growing up I just spent all my free time training, there was never any time for... boys..." you look away shyly.  
"Well... you have me here _now_... Do you trust me?" Bjørn whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Yes" you whisper back, as he nuzzles in the crook of your neck making you squirm.

He lays you back down and discards the blanket again. Still nuzzled in your neck, tonguing, kissing, biting at your ear, his one hand begins to explore; First caressing your breasts, gently rubbing and squeezing; then his fingers trace downwards, tickling your belly, causing you to flinch and giggle quietly, he definitely takes notice because he does it again and again with purpose, making your whole body shake as you laugh out loud. All the giggles stop though when his hand rests softly on your inner thigh. You immediately tense up again, but he whispers "Relax" right in your ear, his warm breath making you shiver again, and you release a shuddered breath you hadn't realized you had been holding. 

All tension in your body seemingly dissipates as he kisses you deeply, and while he's got you distracted he quickly eases a finger inside you; a surprised moan escapes your lips, and you feel his lips curl into a smile. As he slips in another, he goes back to kissing at your neck; the combined sensations are almost too overwhelming for you, your eyes squeeze shut tight, and you begin to moan out louder and louder. 

All of a sudden you feel him kiss your lips then quickly pull away from your side. You open your eyes, and slightly lift your head to watch him settle inbetween your legs. Swiftly he throws one of your legs over his shoulder, and uses his fingers to part your folds, he begins fucking you with his tongue, and thumbing your clit with it's rough pad. These new sensation makes your body react uncontrollably, hips thrusting hard off the bed. He tosses your other leg up over his shoulder and holds you down with both hands on your hips. 

As he removes his tongue and flicks it against your clit not even his hands can restrain your body "Oh fuc- Bjørn!" whimpers from your lips. And when he sucks hard at your clit your whole body to seems to convulse, you fall back hard on the bed, screaming out for the gods.

He laps up and down a few more times, swirling his tongue about, as your legs shake violently. He bites and kisses at your inner thighs teasingly, before making his way back up to your mouth. You can feel the drool on his chin, your taste on his tongue, as he kisses you hard, pressing you deep in to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He takes your hand and brings it between his legs "See what you do to me?"  
You blush. "Take me" you whisper as you push yourself up to meet his lips again.  
"Are you sure?" he asks as he pulls away.  
"Yes." you state without hesitation, while giving a little rub to the bulge in his pants.

He quickly stands up, dropping his pants and kicking them aside. You audibly gasp as his hard cock springs free, eyes wide with apprehension and excitement. He eagerly climbs on top of you and you can feel his hardness jutting in to your thigh. Bjørn brushes your hair from your face and quietly says "I want to make this as comfortable for you as possible" and he kisses your forehead.

He relaxes you backwards on to the bed, and pulls away; you watch as he spits in his palm and works it over the head and up and down his long hard shaft...  
_The whole time internally agonizing over the physics that **that** is **not** going to fit inside your body..._  
He spreads your legs slightly, leaning over you, propping himself up with one arm, and taking himself in the other hand, then he begins easing inside you.

The pain is intense and but fleeting. As he presses in inch by inch, and your body stretches to fit someone for the first time, you grab tight around his back, squeezing at your own hands to distract yourself from pain elsewhere.

Suddenly a surge of warmth leaks between your legs, causing you to tense up slightly, _as expected as it was, it was still a shock to feel_ "It is ok, it is ok" he whispers, calming you back down... The blood gives him enough lubrication to finally thrust all of his length inside, as he does your nails dig in to his back, and you cry out "By the gods!"

He rocks his hips gently until your body seems to relax. "You ok?" he asks, you breathlessly muster a yes and Bjørn increases his rhythm slightly. Your panting breaths begin to hitch, and he picks up an unrelenting pace, making you moan out loud, until he can feel your walls fluttering around his cock. As you completely come undone and your moans grow quiet, you suddenly feel him twitch hard inside you, and with one last powerful thrust he collapses beside to you.

As he stands there looking down at you...  
Wrapped in your blood covered blanket...

_With that smug smirk on his face..._

...Your mind starts racing...

Quickly you grab the knife from under your pillow...

Holding it to his throat...

He chuckles.  
"See... Like a fucking bomb."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Realized after the fact they probably don't know wtf a bomb is, but eh, oh well, what's done is done.


End file.
